Apparations
by KYaatoti
Summary: Some strange beings have been Called down from the forest of Sorrows to aid Valdemar in a current problem that could wipe out Valdemar. This takes place in between the Mage Winds and the Mage Storms Trilogies.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Valdemar characters. They are all Misty's.

**Apparitions**

Prologue

Vanyel and Yfandes could feel the Call from Haven, the Call that resounded from deep within both of them.

:Ashke, come on. We're going to Haven.: He told his lifebonded love, Stefen.

:Why: Stefen asked. He could tell that Vanyel wasn't sharing something with him. From life and on into death, Stefen could read every nuance that Vanyel had.

:We have a Call that needs answering in person: He said to Stefen, his love and partner. :I need to go there with Yfandes. I don't want to leave you here by yourself.: Vanyel looked at Stefen, hoping that his answer would be what he thought it would be.

:Of course I'm coming.: He told Vanyel a little sternly. :You always manage to get yourself into impossible situations without me along. How could you've thought that I would let you go wandering all by yourself: He grinned at Vanyel.

Vanyel let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to think that Stefen would leave him. :Then what are we waiting for: He asking, grinning back at his lover.

The three of them, Yfandes, Vanyel, and Stefen, set out towards Haven to answer the Call.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elspeth sat with her arms wrapped around her love, Darkwind. She was simply content to sit like that forever.

:Sorry love, but we need to go to the Council Meeting.: He pressed the thought into Elspeth's willing mind.

"You're right," She responded to him verbally with a sigh.

"Of course I am. I'm always right," Darkwind said, with a grin for his love.

With a regretful sigh, Elspeth peeled herself off of Darkwind and got up off the bench where they were sitting. Darkwind followed the same suit.

Vree swooped down and landed on the now empty bench. :Stay here: Vree told the both of them. :Stay outside.: The images that came with the simple words were ones that signaled that the one to stay outside was the forestgrye.

Firesong strolled up with Aya balanced to his shoulder. Aya hopped onto Firesong's wrist and was launched up into the air. As he turned to the two others, he told them, "Come on. The Heraldic Circle is waiting for us adepts to get there before they start." His lips adjusted themselves into a sweet smiled for his two former pupils.

Dakwind and Elspeth strode back through the gardens to get to the Council chamber, Firesong trailing them all the way. While they strode, they wanted to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible so that they could get back to teaching another lifebonded pair of mages concert work.

When they got to the chamber, they went to the three seats that were reserved for the three senior mages near where the Queen sat. Selaney smiled at her daughter when the three mages arrived at their seats.

Kyril, seeing that the mages had now arrived, said, "I called this council since there have been some strange occurrences that have happened near the Eastern Border. Some of the Foreseers have seen an event which you might talk about must never leave this council." Kyril looked around to see nodding head of all the Heralds. "They have seen a bright light exploding out from Iftel to consume Hardorn and parts of Valdemar."

A wave of gasps followed this serious, and strange, announcement. The Heralds were stunned into silence from this revelation.

Elspeth looked at the other two mages.

"How many have seen this event?" Firesong asked, breaking the silence that had descended among all the Heralds.

"Ten in all," replied Kyril. He looked at the flamboyant Hawkbrother mage. Hoping that something could be done, he placed his trust into the three Adepts that were also included in the Heraldic Circle.

Firesong nodded at the old Herald. "I'm sure we," he indicated himself, Darkwind, and Elspeth, "can do something about it with enough information and time." He looked to his fellow adepts. They nodded back at him reassuring him with their positive thinking.

Firesong's statement revived the chatter of the Heralds that reanimated the meeting. Several other questions were asked of Kyril. The ease that was a part of the Heraldic Circle was restored. Firesong leaned back into his chair and started to think of what these predictions might entail.

Elspeth was feeling tense and getting tenser by the moment. Darkwind touched her back, but it didn't loosen up. "What's up?" He asked her. "I'm not sure," she whispered back. "I think something is going to happen today, soon." Darkwind gave his love a glance of confusion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a strange humming sound that popped when three silvery balls of outlines appeared.

:Hello fellow Heralds: A silky mindvoice said to all the Heralds and the two Tayledras men as well.

That mindvoice combined with the sudden appearance of the silvery ball of outlines stunned most of the Heralds into silence.

Firesong started chuckling when he recognized the mindvoice that had stunned the Heralds into silence. "Forefather," he started, "you better have a good reason for popping up like that, scaring the whole Circle into silence." He just shook his head with a grin on it.

Darkwind and Elspeth exchanged a glance of amusement at the stunned silence of the Circle and at Firesong telling off his ancestor again.

:If I apologize, would that help smooth your ruffled sensibilities: Vanyel asked his descendents.

"I'd say it would be alright with me," Elspeth said with a smile.

:Van _ashke _, you better tell the council why you came: Stefen to his beloved, which sometimes showed fewer manners than he grew up with.

:You're right Stef: Vanyel replied.

"Just who are you?" Selaney asked after she had gather up enough courage to ask the three silvery outlines.

The three silvery outlines solidified into the shape of a long haired man with Heraldic Whites on, a shorter man with hair that couldn't choose between red or blond, and a Companion.

**AN: Sorry about the short chappie…will get more up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The man with the Heraldic Whites on said:I'm Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron. This is my lifebonded Tylendel/ Stefen and my Companion Yfandes.: He introduced the other two, pointing at each one in turn. Then he smiled winningly at the Circle.

"How do we know that you're actually Vanyel Ashkevron and not just some imposter?" Kyril asked the man suspiciously.

Elspeth stood and cleared her throat. "Herald Kyril, I can verify Herald Vanyel's identity," she said, smiling at her ancestor.

"How?" Kyril asked just as suspicious as before.

"I can because I have talked with him before," she admitted.

"When?" The question came as rapid fire as the first ones were.

"On my way back here after I was a trained mage."

:That's true you know: Stefen said, commenting in his quiet way for the first time since he had shown up. :Vanyel interrupted Firesong's gate on its way to the k'Treva Vale.:

"Okay," Kyril began grudgingly. "I believe you."

"I admit that we," Darkwind indicated himself and the other two mages, "were asked not to betray Vanyel until the right moment."

"Forefather," Firesong put in randomly. "Have you heard of what the Foreseers have seen?" He asked.

:I know: Vanyel started. :I've seen it myself as well.:

"Do you know what we can do about it?" Firesong asked Vanyel.

Kyril's mind got back to focusing on the matter at hand, so he was a bit surprised at the word that Firesong had used to Vanyel. "Firesong, you said 'forefather'. What is that about?" He asked.

"Vanyel Ashkevron is one of my great many times great grandfather." Firesong explained with a smile.

Vanyel smiled at his descendent. :That's right: he said. :I left two offspring with the k'Treva Clan, so are you from Featherfire or Brightstar's line.:

"Brightstar's," Firesong replied.

:I didn't know which line, so that was interesting: he said with a smiled. :I also left two more children. Jisa, Co-consort to King Treven and Arven with a _shay'a'chern_ couple from the Guard that my sister commanded.: He smiled at Selaney. :Which means you, Selaney, are one of my descendents.:

Selaney gasped. "No!" She shook her head. "Jisa was sired by King Randale, the monarch before Treven."

:Nope. She's one of mine. Randale and Shavri knew that. They picked my on purpose.:

"I…I….I" Selaney stuttered

Elspeth smiled knowingly at her mother. "I understand," she said. "I reacted the same way."

Selaney looked confused, then it dawned on her. "You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me," she accused her daughter.

Elspeth looked guilty. "I couldn't tell you without proof. You wouldn't have believed me." She smiled apologetically at her mother.

Selaney smiled back at her progeny. "Probably," she replied.

Kyril look at both women, then back at Vanyel. "Can you help us with the problem at hand?" He asked, more concerned about his country and not the lineage of Selaney.

:I think I can: Vanyel said hesitantly. :I'm not sure though.:

Kyril nodded. "I think we can work something out then." He started to think of possible solutions.

A bell chimed the noon hour in the background of the near silent room that was filled with worry and thinking. Kyril looked up a little surprised at the noise, but his stomach demanded attention. "Well, I guess," he started, grinning at the Circle, "We'll break for luncheon and then meet back up after luncheon is over." He turned to Vanyel. "If you'll excuse us Herald," he told the spirit. "But we living need to eat."

Vanyel smiled at the Herald. :Go ahead. I know that you guys need to eat sometime.:


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elspeth met up the other two mages and Kerowyn for lunch. They sat themselves at the table in the corner of the dining hall, so that their discussion could be a little freer. Eldan, of course, swept over and joined them.

"Anymore surprise Heralds that are going to pop up?" Eldan asked as he seated himself at their table.

"It makes sense that there are _leshya'e_ Heralds, just like there are _leshya'e_ Kal'enedral," Kero commented. "Though if any more of them pop up like Vanyel did I'll…" She let the sentence trail off with an unspecified threat.

Elspeth grinned at the former mercenary. "I know how you felt," she said to Kero. "I felt the same way the first time that I met up with them." She exchanged glances with Darkwind and Firesong.

"Forefather has always lacked the sense to warn people before he pops up on them, startling the living out of them," Firesong commented with a grin. "He's much like family that I know."

Kero's eyebrows rose slightly, but she held her tongue. "So what do you think that we can do about our, ummm, problem?" She asked the mages, while Eldan nodded his head in agreement with her question.

"I don't have anything in mind right now," Firesong said, flashing a grin at her.

"I'm sure that with us three and Vanyel, we can work something out." Darkwind assured her. He smiled at her.

Elspeth grinned at the two non mages. "I think we have a chance if we come up with a solution to this mess," she said. "WE will have enough power available for use with four Adepts."

"Who are the Adepts?" Eldan asked curiously.

"Me, Firesong, Darkwind, and Vanyel," Elspeth replied after ticking off the answers on her fingers.

"Oh." Eldan let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want his country to be destroyed as the future, at the moment that had reviled itself to the Heraldic Foreseers.

The five of them ate lunch as silently and quickly as they could without choking on their food. They all stood up and walked back to the Council chamber to talk with Vanyel and Yfandes, his companion.

When they arrived back at the Council chamber, they slipped inside. Three silvery people met their eyes.

"Hello Vanyel, Stefen," Elspeth said.

Stefen smiled at her. :Hello Elspeth, Darkwind and Firesong: he said. :Who are the other two people with you: He asked.

"These are Herald Eldan and Herald Kerowyn shena Tale'sedrin." She introduced the two to Vanyel and Stefen.

:shena Tale'sedrin, um: Vanyel said softly.

"My grandmother is the _she'enedra_ of Kal'enedral Tarma shena Tale'sedrin. Grandmother Kethryverris also provided the new core blood when Tarma's clan was all murdered except her," Kero explained.

:Thanks for the explanation: Vanyel told her. :That explains the name and why you speak Shin'a'in.:

Stefen smiled at Kero. :I hope that we can help save Valdemar from being destroyed: he said. :As not all of the people in Valdemar would be welcome in other lands.:

Elspeth and Firesong watched the exchange between and Kero and the two silvery men in silence.

Darkwind watched the exchange, silent as always. Deep in the comfort of his own mind, he tried to think of the possible solutions to save his beloved's country from certain death.

"I hope that with seven good minds that we can come up with something," Firesong inserted with a tad of worry in his voice. He had grown to like his small Vale, his home, in Companion's Field. Last, but not least, he would miss An'desha, the Shin'a'in young man that he a grown to love and who he had saved from the spirit of Ma'ar.

Kyril strode into the room. He saw that they were already there. "The rest of the Circle is coming behind me. We'll start up in a few minutes," he said to them.

They all nodded and went to sit down in their Council chairs.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the second half of the council meeting had taken place for the day, the mages, again, met up with Vanyel and Stefen.

"You can come over to my Vale and soak for a bit while we try to think of solutions to our problem," Firesong invited. He felt that he was due for a long soak in the hot pool that he had at the foot of his _ekele_.

All of them, plus Eldan and Kero, accepted Firesong's invitation and trooped over to the Vale in a grove in Companion's Field.

An'desha looked up from where he knelt next to one of the bushes in the garden at the noise five of the other humans made. His face lit up at the sight of Firesong, but paled as he saw the three silvery transparent people.

"F…F…Firesong, w..wh..who are these people?" An'desha asked a little fearfully. He wasn't used to seeing invasions of silvery people everyday. _Maybe as time goes on I'll get used to it,_ he thought.

Firesong grinned at the Shin'a'in. "These three," he pointed to the silvery spirits, "are Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron, his lifebond Stefen, and his Companion Yfandes." His smiled widened. "Vanyel is one of my forefathers."

"Oh," An'desha said, letting out a small sigh. "I know Darkwind and Elspeth, but who are the other to normal humans?" He asked Firesong in Shin'a'in.

Kerowyn had overheard An'desha's question. "I'm Kerowyn shena Tale'sedrin," she replied in the same tongue.

An'desha's eyes widened and his lips formed a big "O". "I'm An'desha shena Jor'ethan," he replied in the same tongue that Kero had replied in, after he had gotten over his shock at this woman knowing Shin'a'in.

"This is Herald Eldan," She introduced her lover to the Shin'a'in.

"Oh," An'desha said again. He couldn't really register the name that well, since the man with the ever shifting hair color caught his eye.

Stefen looked up to see the Shin'a'in's eyes on him, most likely his hair. Vanyel had told him that it shifted between the two colors it had in his two lives with Vanyel. His lips spread themselves out into a grin that caused An'desha to look away.

Awhile later, they all had themselves situated in the heated pool and were talking and relaxing. Elspeth was curled up with Darkwind's arm around her. Kero was in a similar position with Eldan. Firesong lounged in the water by An'desha who was just dangling his feet in. Both Vanyel and Stefen rested by the edge of the pool.

:Do you have any ideas on what to do about the problem: Stefen asked.

"Let us think about some more," Darkwind said lazily with his eyes closing. The arm that was around Elspeth tightened and he pulled her onto his lap. Nuzzling her neck, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

Elspeth giggle at Darkwind's actions. Now she snuggled back into his chest. She liked the feeling of protection that this position gave her.

"Well," Firesong started. One of his hands moved to circle around An'desha's foot and started to massage it. "I'm still thinking."

All of them relaxed even further in the heated pool, their minds trying to solve the problem at hand.

Eldan and Kero slid out of the pool, trying not to disturb the others. They dried off and got dressed. Then they made their way out of the Vale and across Companion's Field to their room in the Heraldic Colleguim.

Darkwind cracked his eyes in time to see Eldan and Kero walk out of the Vale. He just thought they had gotten sleepy and wanted to go to bed.

Elspeth finally pushed herself off of Darkwind's lap. "Honey, I can't think properly on your lap," she said. "Not that I don't enjoy being there."

Darkwind smiled at her. "Do you actually NEED to think about it NOW?" He asked her slyly. He let his mind brush hers gently.

Her lips spread in a slightly seductive smile. "I think I can put off thinking for awhile," she told him huskily.

Darkwind chuckled at her. They both got themselves out of the heated pool and Started to dry off and dress.

The five left, the three spirits, An'desha, and Firesong, nodded and said "Goodbye," to Darkwind and Elspeth as they finished getting dressed and left.

Firesong got out of the pool and gripped An'desha's shoulders. "We have to head to bed now," he told the three spirits. "We'll see you in the Council meeting tomorrow. Feel free to hang out down here." He smiled at Vanyel and Stefen.

:Okay: Vanyel said. :Sweet dreams Firesong.: He grinned back at the Tayledras and Shin'a'in. He and Stefen stayed down here while An'desha and Firesong Headed up stairs.


End file.
